Kang Yeonsak
Kang Yeonsak is the main antagonist in the 2013 film Olympus Has Fallen. He is the leader of a group of North Korean soldiers, hackers and servants who aims to make North Korea (and to a lesser extent, himself as well) earn the respect of everyone worldwide by killing or intimidating them. While most of the film centers on Kang working to destroy the United States, his main goal is not to destroy US but rather South Korea. The plan involves that destroying the USA would cripple military support for South Korea, making it easier for his home country North Korea to invade their bordered neighbor. This is also demonstrated when Kang made South Korea's prime minister Lee Tae-Woo be the first hostage who immediately dies on broadcast. He is portrayed by Rick Yune, who also portrays Johnny Tran and Zao. Biography As a young boy, Kang's mother was killed off by an American land mine at the Korean DMZ. Kang is a North Korean terrorist leader who masterminds a physical attack on the White House, in the hopes of reunifying Korea by using the U.S. President, Benjamin Asher, as leverage. Kang aims to bring destruction upon the United States of America by detonating its nuclear warheads within their silos, in order to show them the pain and suffering his country has had to endure at the hands of America. Kang and his men pose as security to the South Korean Prime Minister, who is having a meeting with Asher, and once they are inside the White House they quickly take control of the building with their heavy weaponry and the aid of outside forces. Kang kills the South Korean Prime Minister and takes Asher into the bunker of the White House, where he holds him and his staff hostage. However, following the massacre within the White House, a man named Mike Banning (a former member of the 75th Ranger Regiment and one of Asher's ex-security guards) sneaks inside and manages to eliminate several of Kang's armed henchmen. Meanwhile, Kang sends a video feed to the Pentagon and demands that America withdraw the Seventh Fleet and U.S. troops from the Korean Peninsula, or he will start killing Asher's staff and eventually Asher himself. The Pentagon are initially reluctant, as Banning phones through to them and reminds them not to negotiate with terrorists, and as a result Kang murders several hostages. After obtaining the Cerberus codes needed to detonate the nuclear warheads, Kang fakes his and Asher's deaths by pretending to board a helicopter that explodes in mid-air. In reality, he is still in the bunker of the White House and plans to escape unnoticed, taking Asher with him. However, before he can leave, Banning appears and kills Kang's remaining men. Asher attempts to overpower Kang but is shot in the process, though the wound is not fatal. Banning tackles Kang to the ground, and the two of them engage in a brutal, intense and climactic knife fight. Kang easily overpowers Banning, but Banning throttles Kang and uses one of his own knives to stab him through the head, killing him instantly. Trivia * Because ''Olympus Has Fallen ''is partially science fiction, North Koreans in real-life can't be as dangerous towards the United States or South Korea as Kang Yeonsak. It is virtually impossible for North Korea to make a full-scale invasion on Washington D.C. or Seoul as the film depicts. South Koreans have confirmed in legitimate polls that they do not see North Korea as effectively dangerous, despite agreeing the United States should continue to protect South Korea's parameters. Gallery Rick-Yune-Olympus-Has-Fallen.jpg MV5BMTk5OTExOTA1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzM5NTcxOQ@@._V1._SX640_SY459_.jpg Olympushasfallen01.jpg Olympus-eye-to-eye.jpg Tumblr_inline_mkixwfPPhV1qz4rgp.jpg Kang Yeonsak 2.png|Kang sending a video feed to the Pentagon in Washington Kang Yeonsak 3.png|Kang speaking to Mike Banning on a security screen Kang's death.png|Kang after being stabbed in the head with his own knife Category:Spy Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Assassin Category:Mastermind Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Xenophobes Category:Terrorists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Genius Category:Strategic Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Monomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Technopaths Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:The Heavy Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyers Category:Outright Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Business Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Brainwashers Category:Bullies Category:Misogynists Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Gangsters Category:Dictator Category:Poisoner